Young Blood
by LilBelle
Summary: Rosemarie Gold wakes up on a Park Bench in Boston. When Henry Mills comes to town everything changes. He tells her that she is the daughter of Rumpilstiltskin and Belle. Once, she gets in Storybrooke she remembers everything. As she unfolds her past, she finds secrets. Is she finally having her happy ending or waging a war?


Young Blood

Episode 1: "Happiness doesn't last"

Present Day:

Emma, David, Snow, Henry, Killian, and Regina were sitting in a booth at Granny's Diner. All laughing giggling, this was a good time in Storybrooke. The snow queen was just defeated, but Emma knew in her heart she just wanted a family who understood her. No more villains, but Rumple was planning something and Belle, knew it they ended their relationship. He was hiding somewhere in the mountains of Storybrooke. Belle really did see the good in him, but she couldn't take it anymore. She forced him to go over the line. Emma and Killian were sharing a kiss, and Snow and David were smiling at them. Their daughter was finally happy. But, the happiness wouldn't last for long. Rumple was sitting in a cave in the mountains of Storybrooke, alone, isolated, still mourning for Belle. He was tired of getting his happiness being taken away from him **. It was time villains got their happy endings.** He had Mila, Balefire, and Belle taken away from him. He knew the only who could write his happy ending, the author.

Three Months Earlier

Swirling, the gust of wind engulfing her, in darkness. She can't hear anything, deaf. The darkness, with a feel of green colors. Twisting through the darkness like a spinning top. But, finally the spinning stops, but still darkness, she can't wake up. She pulls all her strength enough, like a sleeping curse pulling her into endless sleep. Her eyes are fluttering open every second, hurting every muscle in her body. Finally her eyes are open. Where is she? How did she get here? She can't remember anything, except one little detail, her name. What is her name? There are holes in her brain, and she is trying so hard to fill it.

Rosemarie Gold, she thought to herself. She kept holding onto that thought as she opened her hand inside was a chipped part of a teacup. The only thing she held onto from her parents. Who were her parents? And what does a part of a chipped cup got to do with her parents? Her eyes registered people standing right in front of her. Who were they? They were rushing toward something in a hurry. Why were they rushing? Who were they rushing to? Her, they were rushing to her aide. She caught a glimpse of what they were wearing, it said: Boston Ambulance. Boston? Ambulance? Then every went dark.

Back in Storybrooke:

"What did you say Belle?" asked Emma as she joined them in the booth.

"Me and Rumple broke up, I made him cross the line."

Emma looked down at the ground feeling bad for Belle, as she continued.

"I knew he was plotting something evil, the monster inside of him was coming back."

"Well he is gone Belle, and can't bother anyone else, he is in the real world. Where there is no magic. You did the right thing Belle."

"Mom, Rumple is not over the line, he is in the mountains of Storybrooke."

"How do you know that kid?" Emma asked giving him a puzzled look.

"Well, I was reading my storybook in the woods and saw Belle and Rumple. And I saw the fake dagger in Belle's hands and the line. When Belle wasn't looking he hid in the woods on the other side and saw him go into the mountains. "

At this point Belle is crying, Rumple has deceived her. He wants his happy ending and he thinks Belle is his happy ending. But Belle doesn't want the monster anymore she wants the man. Everyone is comforting Belle, as Henry starts reading the rumpilstitskin story in the storybook. As he is reading, the story flipping through the book, he notices Belle holding a baby blanket with the words Rosemarie on it.

Belle and Rumple had a baby together, if he can get his daughter back, he will stop plotting.

"Guys," Henry said out loud.

Everyone just kept on talking, not listening to Henry. Except Emma, she is looking at him.

Then Emma roars, "Stop talking"

At this point, everyone is quiet and is looking at Emma then she nods at Henry.

"Okay I just looked and in the storybook and found out that Rumple and Belle had a baby."

"What? I don't remember having a baby."

"That's probably because the curse of being here in Storybrooke is making every one forgetting Rosemarie."

"I always wanted a baby named Rosemarie." Belle remarks.

"Well, if we find her, maybe Rumple will stop plotting against us, the heroes."

"Okay, Henry we will try this plan. If it works," says Regina with her arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't it work?" said Emma.

"Maybe there is a reason he made everyone forget Rosemarie." said Regina.

"Well, it is worth a chance," Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

"If it doesn't work" asks Regina.

"It is goanna work. Try being optimistic for once. ," says Emma

Present time in Boston:

She is walking in a mall in Boston, when she sees a tall boy with dark hair, and blue eyes. She sees him, smiling and waving, and she waves back. Does she know this boy who is actually quite cute? Then he starts walking over to her. Then she starts blushing and looking the other way. Then she feels someone pats on her shoulder. The boy who was staring at me, she thinks. She turns around and sees the boy.

"Hey," he says scratching his neck.

"Hey," she says back trying not to blush.

"Oh, my name is Henry,"

"Rosie," she said back.

So they walked around the rest of the day and here is Rosie going on a date with a boy she just met. She had found out he had a foster mother and found his biological mother and they are close. He is going to help her find her parents. When she asked about his dad, he said his dad stepped in front of a bullet for his mother and his grandfather.

They were to go to a diner called Red Lobsta in Boston, where he said the best lobsters are. His mom and her boyfriend were also going too. She was dressed in a blue short silky dress, and of course classic converse sneakers. He made her feel special, and felt being herself around him.

She was standing in the front of Red Lobsta waiting for Henry. It was 7:59 and they planned to meet at 8:00 when his mom made reservations. She clicked on her phone again and it said 8:00. Where was Henry? She turned around to walk inside when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Henry and behind him was his mom, Emma and boyfriend, Killian.

"Hey Ms. Swan nice to meet you, my name is Rosie Gold."

"Nice meeting you Rosie, Henry has told me everything about you. So I reserved a spot for you on the waterside, very romantic." and she winked at Henry.

So, they sat down and after a while Rosie placed a chipped part of a teacup.

"When I woke up here in Boston, I had this in my hand." says Rosie.

Henry just stares at it, not wanting to freak her out by spilling all the secrets. That she is Rumpilsiltskin and Belle's daughter. So, he just sat and stared at for a while looking like he was trying to think.

After 10 minutes Rosie says, "Well, any thoughts."

Henry, trying to search for the right words, says "I think my mother knows your parents" he says without thinking.

"Really?" Rosie asks, just as Henry realizes what he just said.

Henry then just places the storybook on the table in front of Rosie.

Rosie then stares at the book for a minute or two with a puzzled face.

"All of your answers are all in there."

Then she starts flipping through the pages, and starts laughing like crazy.

"Is this a joke to you Henry, wasting my time trying to figure out what happened to me three months ago and trying to find my parents? You played me for a fool, Henry Mills."

"I am not joking, Rosie you are the daughter of Rumpilstiltskin and Belle, and the sister of my dad, Balefire."

"So, what that makes me your aunt? This is even worse Henry Mills, deceiving, and then telling I am the daughter of Rumpilsiltskin and Belle. And that makes you?"

"The son of Snow White's daughter and Rumpilstiltskin's son. Rosie you have to believe me."

"Thank you Henry Mills, for wasting my time and take your stupid book back too. I am 14, not a 5 year old."

Then she turns around and Killian has his hook on now.

"So, who are you then, Captain Hook?"

"Yes, and you are making me upset,"

"What is he going to do? Pull out his sword. I love a good show."

Then Killian coils his hook back, and punches Rosie in the face with his hook.

"Like mother like daughter," he mutters under his breath.

(Video up top)

Then Emma puts Rosie on her back, and puts her in the car. Everyone climbs in Emma's bug and falls asleep. It's going to be a long ride.

 **Next Stop, Storybrooke.**

Episode 2: "Think Happy Little Thoughts"


End file.
